


Headaches and Kisses

by dmdys



Series: Boys Will Be Boys [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: I can't help it I love flint manes, M/M, big brother flint, flint manes wasn't always a dick, malex from flints point of view, manes boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdys/pseuds/dmdys
Summary: “Well, whatever you dudes do,” Flint waved his toast. “Don’t do it here.”Alex looks back at him again, hurt in his eyes. “What?”Flint sighs, exhaustedly. He gets to his feet. “Do what you do, but just not…here.” He nods in the direction of their father’s study. “If he’s on mission, fine, but take it somewhere else if he’s in Roswell, okay?”
Relationships: Alex Manes & Flint Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Boys Will Be Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781371
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Headaches and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've yet to watch 2x12, and I know everyone hates Flint. I'm sad he didn't have some kind of redemption arc because it's obvious that every one of Jesse Manes' kids were abused, mentally, emotionally and physically. I know Flint is a dick, but I can't help but believe it's because of his conditioning and his need to please his father. He needs to be the Perfect Son™ and it's led thim down his current path.
> 
> So, I wanted to write something from my head canon. I believe that all the Manes brothers don't care that Alex is gay, and they don't really get why their dad is such a homophobe. I like to think that before he knew Guerin was an alien, Flint was happy that his brother had someone in his life.

The giggling from the hallway creeps over the volume of Flint Manes’ headphones. Suddenly, Bert McCracken is not the only voice he can hear rattling through his mind. He frowns and looks down at the paperwork in front of him. It looks nothing like any language he knows and that’s normally the point he puts his school work away and turns his attention to Call of Duty.

The giggling continues, and Flint rolls off of his bed from the books and his laptop and pulls his headphones off, letting them drop to the bed. It’s after midnight, and he’s supposed to be home alone this weekend, but something tells him this isn’t an intruder. The childish giggles are a bit of a give away.

Flint stands behind his closed bedroom door for a few seconds, listening to the giggles and whispers getting closer.

“What about Flint?” a voice whispers in a tipsy tone.

“He passes out with his music,” a very familiar voice answers, and Flint rolls his eyes. “He’s studying for his second year entrance entrance exam.”

“Actually,” Flint says loudly, and opens the door. “Flint is wide awake, and wondering why the hell you’re getting home so late.” Okay, so he doesn’t _really_ care why his little brother is getting home late. He is curious, however, why Alex Manes insists on giving their father more ammo to hate him; because, Alex’s companion is none other than Michael Geurin, complete with a bandaged hand that is no doubt from some stupid fight or another.

Both younger boys freeze at the sight of Flint, which is a little amusing since probably couldn’t look more imposing, what with his PlayStation pajamas and tousled hair. He’s not sure he likes that both boys seem to have paled in his presence; sure, he’s the scary big brother, but he doesn’t actually want them to be scared of him.

“Flint,” Alex finally breathes. “I- I-“ he stutters. Flint raises an eyebrow, and he can’t help but smirk at the way Guerin seems to be building himself up, defensive-like. 

Flint looks at them both for a few more seconds, then shakes his head. “Dad is home at 9am, so you better be gone by then,” he says pointedly at Guerin, who’s eyes widen, but nods.

“Flint-“ Alex begins, but Flint waves a hand.

“Just make sure he’s gone before dad gets home, okay?” 

Alex nods, and Flint looks at them both again before nodding, and retreating back into his room. He leans back against the door, and listens to Alex and Guerin disappear into Alex’s bedroom, now not being too careful of their noise. The sounds of giggling disappears beneath a blanket of Panic! At the Disco and Flint sighs. He looks at his bed and makes a face at the mess of his books and papers. It takes a few seconds before he begrudgingly steps towards it.

Closing his laptop, Flint pushes everything carefully to the floor before he allows himself to fall face first onto the bed. Why does he even need to write these stupid essays? His father has already secured his place at the academy (despite poor grades in his first year), this is all just bullshit that won’t even be graded. Sure, he’d much rather get in on his own merit, but he doesn’t really have a choice. With Clay out there in Afghanistan and Greg fighting their father every step of the way through his Navy training, Flint knows he has to be the Perfect Son™. Alex is a lost cause when it comes to the Manes Men. In fact, Flint doesn’t even know why their father still thinks that Alex will join the Airforce, and he’s said as much many times, but of course, Jesse Manes always gets what he wants. Maybe, though, this time he won’t. If he’s honest, Flint is a little proud of the way Alex just doesn’t conform. He’s a little jealous, if truth be told.

Flint rolls onto his back and reaches for his headphones and iPod. As he scrolls to Pencey Prep he switches off his bedside lamp. Whiney punk vocals penetrate his ears at what he knows is an unholy volume, but let’s be honest, it’s better than hearing his little brother makeout with the local bad boy.

_…and that’s not a sentence I ever imagined thinking._

Flint doesn’t really care about Alex being gay. Why should he? It’s none of his business. He doesn’t care about the girls his other brothers date, so why would he care about who Alex dates. Plus, is Alex even dating that Guerin kid? He must be, because he’s never known Alex to bring anyone home before. Then again, he’d probably been too scared to. _Must really like that weird kid._

Flint rolls onto his side and pulls the comforter up. He can remember the day he’d found out Alex was gay. It wasn’t like his little brother really had any choice on coming out, which he guessed kinda sucked. He’d been sitting out front with his guitar when his father’s jeep had pulled up and he’d literally yanked Alex out of the vehicle. 

“What happened?!” Flint had exclaimed, looking at Alex’s bruised face and bleeding nose.

“Get to your room,” Jesse Manes had demanded, and Flint didn’t move. The air around them felt cold all of a sudden in the warm Summer sun. “What happened? Is he-“

Before Flint could ask why his little brother was so beaten and obviously trying not to cry, Jesse Manes had grabbed his shirt.

“If you don’t want to end up like your waste of space brother, you’ll do as your told, boy!”

Flint had swallowed and nodded, stolen one more LOOK at Alex before high tailing it to his bedroom.

He’d laid in his bed, this very same bed, as he heard doors slamming and his father yelling as Alex ran up the stairs towards his own room. His own sanctuary. Their father stopped shouting as soon as Alex slammed his bedroom door (and no doubt pushed his chest of drawers against it). The house had then fallen silent for hours, the only sounds Flint could make out through the sheets pulled over his head were whimpers coming from across the hall.

A loud noise pulls Flint from his thoughts and he tears his headphones off, suddenly terrified that his father was home early. He’s almost angry when he hears Alex shout “sorry!”, and realizes the idiot seventeen year old had knocked over something in the hallway. “Just getting a drink.” Flint rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer, just pulls his headphones back on. The feeling of terror dies down and for a few seconds he’s confused as to why he was worried in the first place. Then the image of Alex’s bruised face crosses the forefront of his mind.

That’s why.

Okay, so Flint and Alex weren’t exceptionally close. Even as kids, Alex didn’t seem to trust him much. It sucked, but Flint got on with it. Alex was always considered the runt of the litter, the more gentle and fragile of the Manes boys. Flint was the exact opposite, taking part in all sorts of cadet training growing up. Not out of pressure from their father, but because he enjoyed it. He liked thinking he was doing something for his country, for his family. It gave him purpose.

However, that day that Alex had came home with their father, bruised and bloody, Flint had never been more terrified for his little brother. As he’d laid in bed, hidden under his sheets, he’d suddenly realized that Alex wasn’t just the outcast of the family, he was now their father’s punching bag.

That night, when Flint was sure his father was asleep, he’d slipped out of his room and to the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and some chips before silently making his way back up to the first floor and tapped on Alex’s door. It took a minute, but Alex eventually opened the door. His room was back lit with some candles, and Flint couldn’t help but flinch at the swelling on his little brother’s face.

“Jesus, dude,” Flint whispered as he followed Alex into his room. “What the fuck happened?”

Alex closed the door quietly and leaned against it. He’d been so young, barely past thirteen if Flint was remembering correctly. 

Alex shrugged. “I was born?”

Flint rolled his eyes and sat the chips and water down. “In case you’re hungry,” He’d said gently.

Alex nodded and pursed his lips. They were both standing, awkwardly not looking at each other for too long. 

“Whatever happened, just don’t do it again, okay?” Flint pleaded. “It’s not worth…that.” He’d waved a hand over Alex’s face.

Alex laughed, sadly. “If only that were possible.” He sighed, and shrugged. “He thinks I’m gay.”

Flint raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

Alex he’d jerked his head a little, like he’d actually never considered it.

“I…I don’t know. Maybe?”

Flint bit his lip. He’d noticed his father paying closer attention to his youngest son lately, but this seemed like an over reaction to an unconfirmed suspicion, if you asked him.

“Just…” Flint paused, then sighed. “Just stay out of his way, okay? A few more years and we’re out of this stupid town.”

Thinking back, Flint now realizes it wasn’t exactly the best advice he could have given, but he was only a child himself. He turns up his music even louder, almost hurting his ears, and let’s the whining take him to a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, Alex is already at the breakfast table when Flint comes down. He frowns at Alex, and opens his mouth to ask where Guerin is when their father marches in from the den.

“Finally awake?” Jesse Manes says, not looking at him and reaching for the coffee that Alex has obviously just made.

“He was studying all night,” Alex speaks up. “I figured he could sleep in.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jesse sips his coffee. “D’you make a break on the weather balloon article I left you?”

Flint blinks in silence, then shakes his head gently. “Yeah, no…” he sits at the table across from Alex. “I uh, I started it but-“

“What’s this?” Jesse suddenly demands, and both Flint and Alex stare at their father as he picks up a dirty, bloody rag from the sink. Flint quickly looks at Alex, remembering the bandage he’d seen on Guerin the night before. Alex’s face is pale, and he looks like he might throw up.

“-but I took a migraine,” Flint speaks up, and both Alex and their father look at him. “Sorry, I had a really bad nose bleed.” He can hear his own heart racing as he lies straight to his father’s face. “I meant to throw it out, I must have forgot.”

Jesse frowns, eye furrowed, but he soon nods. “Better speak with the doctor about that,” he says and sips on his drink again. “You haven’t had nose bleeds since you were a kid.”

Flint nods, and rubs at his temples. “Yeah, I think I just over did it.”

Alex is still staring at him, and continues to as Jesse walks past them, pats Flint on the shoulder and says, “take it easy today, kid.”

Once their father is out of earshot, locked away in his study, Alex blurts out, “Why did you do that?”

Flint raises an eyebrow and smirks at his little brother as he reaches for the jug of orange juice on the table. “I’m really not in the mood to listen to you two fight today,” Flint lies again. “I don’t need a real migraine, thanks.”

Alex doesn’t seem placated. “No, seriously. Why are you…being nice?”

Flint let’s out a choked laugh. “Dude, I _am_ nice!”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell him I had-“ he pauses. “- _someone_ over. A _guy_.”

Flint shrugs, and grabs a slice of toast from the rack that he assumes Alex must have made.

Alex keeps staring at him, and Flint doesn’t know if he’s insulted or not. Does Alex really think he wouldn’t cover for him? Isn’t that what he’s supposed to do? Greg covered for him when Flint had been caught smoking weed at sixteen, so isn’t he supposed to cover for Alex now and then?

“Well, thanks, anyway,” Alex says softly, taking his eyes off Flint and staring at the plate of eggs in front of him. “I don’t need him to bust up Michael’s other hand…”

Flint stops chewing his toast and swallows. His whole body feels cold. 

“Wait- _dad_ bloodied up Guerin’s hand?”

Alex nods. “He, uh. Caught us. Together.” He looks up at Flint. “In the shed.”

“Alex,” Flint mutters, shaking his head. “Are you stupid?!”

“He never goes out there, and the one night he does-“

“Of course he catches you the one night you’re blowing your boyfriend! That’s how the world works!”

“I was not- blowing…” Alex looks back at his eggs, indignantly. “I wasn’t blowing my boyriend.”

“Well, whatever you dudes do,” Flint waved his toast. “Don’t do it here.”

Alex looks back at him again, hurt in his eyes. “What?”

Flint sighs, exhaustedly. He gets to his feet. “Do what you do, but just not…here.” He nods in the direction of their father’s study. “If he’s on mission, fine, but take it somewhere else if he’s in Roswell, okay?”

Alex furrows his brows. “So you-“

“I really don’t care who you date or what you do, just…just keep out of his way. You’ll be out of here soon.”

And it’s true, Flint thinks. He’ll always come back to Roswell, but Alex won’t. Alex needs to get out, and as soon as high school ends, he will. 

“Just-“ Flint continues, but Alex cuts him off.

“I know, stay out of his way.” 

Flint nods, and he gently slaps Alex’s shoulder as he makes his way back to his bedroom.

He really _does_ have a migraine now.


End file.
